Radio communications involve encoding information in photons that are received and decoded to pass information. Generally, the photons selected for communication are within a set or range of frequencies, which may be called the radio spectrum. Typically, multiple communications in the same radio spectrum at the same time interfere with each other. A number of techniques have been developed to address this interference, such as multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) type special diversity, orthogonal codes, etc. An additional technique is coordinated use of a radio spectrum between transmitters. For many portions of the radio spectrum, the coordination is enforced via licensing. That is, only those entities that hold a license may use certain radio spectrum resources. In some circumstances the licensed bands are exclusive to an operator and in other circumstances the licensed bands are shared by operators. Other portions of the spectrum are unlicensed, and, depending on the protocol, may coordinate interference mitigation or transmit when no other transmissions are occurring.